blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/Episode 4/Transcript
[ Episode Details and Summary ] (Reiga) I'm being deployed to Kagusutchi huh..though that girl that came and said hi...Myri, what's with her? I wonder if she's going to be okay. I should probably get ready for my flight, wonder who else is gonna be there...and the Lt. Colonel just up and left to go after Nex earlier tonight, she sure is focused on stopping him under the Marshal's orders. The Marshal's orders...sometimes I wonder about them. "Blue Faith" :Lies that cover our hearts and minds:Nothing but hell hidden in this paradise:Control we can't see, the invisible eye that guides our choices:Should we exist in such a world:Where has our purpose gone?:Why does fate make us suffer?:Life is nothing in a world of unending death and suffering waiting to end itself:War and damnation, lies and false truths our souls desire release:But what light can we see in one so dark:Holding all hatred and sorrow:What do you seek but destruction :Lost your ways, the truth is cruel and leads you to hold the thread of fate in this world :Do you still believe in what you fight for, the faith of the deep blue :Its what leads to the truth and guides your hand :tests your resolve to soar on wings stained in black sin :Can you break through and reach for that light hidden in darkness :We must show there's a way of living beyond their truth and their lies :There's power is in all our hands, we must be the change we all wish for :Restore what we've been robbed of by their corrupt sanctions :Powers of destruction that promises to free our world, but will it free our souls? :Soar now on darkness, prevail over fear :Only through hell and the ends of despair :Will we find blue faith and reclaim freedom :We can not rely on gods or fate :We write our own destiny with our choice :Everything never as it seems, our souls soar now on broken wings to promised destruction :To find our blue light in this hell, I believed in this path Episode 4: The Colder Side of Choice, Purity and Sin ---- December 21 11:00pm Kagusutchi, Lower Levels, Rau's residence A steady pounding on the wood door forces Nex's eyes open as he rolls over. He growls as he gets himself to wake up, he'd been enjoying the brief rest. *Nex: nuh...What the--? His groggy reply comes as he looks to see Rau on his feet with a bamboo staff behind him he'd grabbed from the crevice of his counter. *Rau: Hey, kid, you need to beatfeet out of here. NOS found us. *Nex: God dammit...how? They can't track me...wait... *Rau: They can't track you...? Explains how you give them the slip every time... *Nex: But they tracked you...they must of seen us when we left the peer because you were...with me... ... Nex's voice trails off as he begins to become lost in a memory. His fierce stare loses edge for a moment as he begins to recall memories. *Nex: (This...this is just like last time...) *Rau: Hey, kid, don't freeze up on me now. You need to get going! *Nex: (Every time...it was because of me. ...First her, then Niko...and then...Imyo...) Nex scowls as he immerses himself in his thoughts bloodstained memories flash vividly through his head. The shadows of bodies and the running blood down the streets, sounds of roars of protest, sounds of screams of pain, crumbling foundations like thunder in the distance, the sound of war. All the strife, caused because of him. He didn't care about those in that war, he cared about that families child, the one who tried to help him. He cared about the stranger Imyo who took him in after he fled from the forces of NOS and LSZ in the area following the god forsaken "incident" that gave him his name "Beast of Sin". He cared about the person he heard those words "Never forgive and never forget" the person he'd promised he'd see again. Here, now, he no longer cared about anything anymore. But he'd be damned if he'd let the "Protectors" of this world use him as excuse to justify what he knew would inevitably happen here. His hand clenching tight into a fist, Nex lowers and draws his blade with his expression crinkled to a definite look of anger. The thumping on the door reaches a certain crescendo before it stops completely, and then without warning, a concentrated energy blast cracks it apart in splinters of wood. As Nex lays eyes on the people before him in uniform he gives off a firm growl. *Nex: You pieces of shit...just couldn't wait until I left huh. The soldier who caused the explosion on the door takes a few quick steps back before gathering the seithr around into another energy mass and holding it like a small nova between their hands. *NOS Soldier: It's your own fault for associating yourself with the citizens of the city, whome you've now put in danger. *Rau: No, I decided to help him. Its no ones fault but my own, I admit to committing "treason" against the government. *Soldier B: Well at least you don't lie, we tracked you to here and took a guess that Nex was with you. Turns out he was. *Nex: Shut the hell up you ignorant, hypocritical worms...lying is all you do! Nex trails into a yell and then rushes forward and the soldier releases the nova in a burst of fiery energy to blow him away. Nex heads right toward it with determined rage and lifts Necros with its crimson edge to the sky, its large form glimmers as the crimson a pitch energy spreads like veins through its white body, before rending the body of the nova in half as Nex swings it down. Continuing his advance, he then clenches his opposite hand into a fist gathering a bit of energy before he drives it into the soldiers chest with an growl of fury. The Soldier's body bends forward and they fly back through the air to crash to the graveled ground a bit away. The other handfuls of soldiers march in unison before swarming around him, Nex quickly deflects the incoming strikes of varied weapons one one one, coming like a blur of metal and energy. He raises his sword to each, focused on the entirety of the fight around him. He gains a slight grin as blood spills around him, the blood of those he hated. This squadron was hardly a match for him, but he never grew tired of destroying their forces. He'd continue to cut them down, bones break and blood spatters to stain the pristine serenity of the area. Though it did nothing for him in the end, he was simply venting his hatred, Rau looks at him and frowns. *Nex: Die... The words come out in menacing tone. A pronounced thump is heard which tosses two of his attackers away, and saves them from being torn in half by Nex's wrathful swing of Necros. It was Rau's rod that struck them in the side by the flank. Nex's expression changes as he swiftly turns his head to see the beastkin in battle stance a bit ahead of him. *Rau: Nex! Get out of here, you have more important things to be focusing on then a petty fight like this! *Nex: Screw that...I'm not leaving till they're all dead! Rau knocks another away with his rod and turns to face Nex head on before he attacked again. Nex staring at the butt end of the rod scowls with annoyance and a slight growl to follow. *Rau: What good does it do you to kill these people? Nex I know that look in your eyes, the look that drives you to make everyone pay for the hurt you've felt. *Nex: --! You... *Rau: But now is not the time for it. You still have to find Myri. I can handle myself here Nex, you can't afford to let emotions get the best of you here. Or did Imyo not teach you that? *Nex: Wha—you knew Imyo...? *Rau: Yes. I did, he was one of my friends I worked with outside of the government...we were part of a small merc force. I'm almost certain the reason he disappeared for a small time was because he was looking after you. He mentioned that he found a young man that he believed the "world was waiting for" because you have the Azure. So he was prepared for what would happen when he took you in, prepared to sacrifice it all. He was only concerned with you staying out of the government's hold. *Nex: W-why...? ...That damned...idiot... Nex's anger melts away from his scowl, shifting it slowly to a frown of hurt, rare as it was for him to ever let it be shown. *Rau: If not for me, then for him. Get out of here. *Nex: Tch... Nex growls a response that isn't coherent before he turns away and runs off, hiding the somber look from Rau's notice. *Rau: (You need to stay away from Sequence yourself Nex. Imyo knew more than you think...) Rau looks over at the group before him and readies his rod once more. *Rau: Now where were we? The soldiers that were still alive turn their weapons to Rau. *???: Damn, of course he runs off when I get here. Soldiers, hold your fire, stay your weapons. A female's voice catches the attention of all the soldiers and Rau himself as well. A women with violet hair and slim complexion comes out, donned in uniform she steps forward with her weapons drawn to her side. *Rau: Hmm? *Mysteria: My name is Mysteria, Lt. Colnel of the NOS's forces stationed here. Sir, you've committed treason by allowing Nex to leave. I'm going to have to ask you to remain here until a Superior comes and decides the appropriate actions to take. *Rau: I have no issues with that young lady...but I'm not moving from this spot. If you want to chase him, then you'll have to make it past my rod. But I'd rather not resort to bloodshed, plus, I doubt you'd be able to find him now. *Mysteria: ...I believe you made the first shot when you harmed my squadron. What is Nex after in this city? *Rau: Looking for another young lady named Myri. *Mysteria: (That girl we saw earlier tonight...? What on earth would Nex want with her? She's a priority though to be protected by our forces...) I see. I guess we don't understand his motives as much as we believed. *Rau: I don't think you understand a lot about him, I don't think anyone does. *Mysteria: (Hopefully another one of our forces can catch up to him.) What I do understand is that he's too dangerous. Remain here until my superior arrives. Rau doesn't say another word as he sits in one of the chairs on his little porch, resting his rod across his lap. The Wolf beastkin clearly content with Nex having left to return to his own missions. Mysteria keeps her eyes on him as she sighs, Nex had slipped away yet again. Though she knew where he'd be now, but for the time being Mysteria would have to wait it out for her superior to arrive to the scene. -- Nex hops over the crates in the alley way and rushes off with great speed. He felt as though he'd been running for hours, though he continued to make progress towards the areas Rau informed him of to find that girl Myri. He keeps his eyes out for any of Sequence's militia that might of tailed him as he hurries ahead. Breaking out past the streets, he continues to maneuver through. *Nex: (...Nearly there, just gotta keep going...) For the moment he felt doubt in his choice. Even though he knew it was for the best, he didn't feel it was right. How was that, that someone like him could let himself be slowed by doubt? Why should he care? He shouldn't, he keeps telling himself. You have a path to tread that you promised to see through. This is the price of that path. And yet still he felt that annoying sensation gnaw at him. Worry. It was worry That inside he could no longer ignore, and he stops his run dead in his tracks and slams the side of his fist against the side of a concrete wall. A wind cascades by and cools his hot head. *Nex: God dammit... *Nex: (Why do I care.) Nex asks himself the question to no doubt he would never be able to answer...at least not now. His eyes avert themselves from the ground as he hears something stirring in the area. It wasn't an animal, Nex could tell that much. He returns to a straight position, alert to his surroundings as his hand slides off the wall and back to his side hovering over the hilt of his sword readily. *Nex: (So they found me anyway huh.) Suddenly a small dagger made of ice just nearly missed Nex's head. It seems that the one who threw it missed on purpose and the dagger hits the wall and shatters into pieces. Nex doesn't move as the sound of shattering ice fills his ears inches from him. His eyes flash a glance toward it, then focuses on the spot where the dagger had spawned from. *Nex: You've got my attention, Sequence scum. *???: It seems that it is not my luckiest day. A person walks away from the shadow. A black hood covered the face so it was not clear whether it was a man or a woman. However, the voice was deep enough to reveal that the intruder is a man. *???: You must be Nex, right? *Nex: No, I'm just a random guy running through the alley and peer for the hell of it. His tone filled with sarcasm and agitation he taps the hilt of his blade. *Nex: Of course I'm Nex, idiot. And I'd think Sequence would know better than to put one of their members in the front line against me. *???: Hm. It seems that the rumors I have heard about you are true. An undisciplined brute. To think that I have to soil my hands with your blood... He removes his hood and reveals his face. It was rather pretty, if not somewhat feminine, so people would easily mistake him for a woman, coupled with his long purple hair. But his icy blue eyes could strike terror into their hearts. Those eyes gaze upon Nex like they are scanning him. *Nex: To be perfectly honest I don't care about you, I've got more important crap to deal with aside one of Sequence's hounds. *???: A hound? I don't believe so, wolf is a much nobler creature. He creates a dagger and throws it so it lands beneath Nex's feet. Nex places his palm against the hilt of his sword and draws it before he places the heavyset tip into the ground crushing the dagger. His fierce eyes showed embitterment. *Nex: Whatever kid, don't have time for it. Get to the point. What do you want? They send you after me or are you just trying your luck? A tone that spoke daggers, Nex demanded an answer with a sneer. *???: I am Kiryos Hikamigawa, the Frost Wolf. I am an assassin—and you are my target. Icy spikes rise from the shards and try to impale Nex. Nex leaps away and bounds off the side of a nearby crate, he gives a limber spin and lands on the top of one as he shoots a glare. *Nex: Assassin huh. Explains your eyes a bit... The stare of a man who'd taken life before, and hardly had issue doing so again. A stare Nex could share, but he had no intention of letting himself be impaired by the likes of him. He takes a small amount of darkness around his left hand and then grips his weapon tightly before he twists and releases a small swirling force of black energy following a rapid upper swing of his blade—wind cracking with the sheer force. Kiryos anticipates it and performs an aerial cartwheel to dodge the blade and then throws several daggers at Nex. *Kiryos: Those eyes aren't so uncommon... *Nex: Sad but true. Kiryos grabs his second blade and rushes forward at Nex, unleashing a flurry of strikes and finishing it with a roundhouse kick, quickly transitioning into a sweep with his other leg. *Kiryos: Many people are murderers in this world. *Nex: Funny coming from you when you're an Assassin. From Sequence, no less. He remarks with scorn as he raises his sword to defend himself before snapping forward his leg into a kick to Kiryos's chest. He returns his foot to the ground and faces him twisting back forward after the strike. *Nex: Which brings me to a point, why the hell send an Assassin after me? You can't kill me. I'm not being arrogant either in saying it. Kiryos takes the hit and slides backwards, recovering from the strike. His eyes are still concentrated on Nex, but something in his soul tells him that his opponent is a somewhat kindred spirit to him. *Kiryos: (There is something about him... something unusual... but then again, they don't call him the Beast of Sin for nothing. A fair challenge for a chained wolf.) He recovers and twirls his blades. *Kiryos: We shall see. Strange people live in a strange world, don't you agree with me? His eyes glow with blue light, and he summons a small blizzard to confuse Nex and Kiryos completely disappears out of sight. The blizzard keeps growing stronger, and the ground is covered in ice, but the grass and flowers are untouched. The assassin moves like a shadow. No sounds of footsteps or his breath, no signs of his presence, only a snowstorm. Nex takes in a breath of the crisp frigged air, remaining completely calm as he stands in the blizzard. His hand clenching the pommel, he feels tension kick up through his arms as he channels energy throughout himself. Nex's palm closes into a fist as it begins to glow with black energy. *Nex: A strange world huh...that's surprising to hear. Of course it is filled with war, though the public couldn't care less because it doesn't involve em. Suddenly Kiryos attacks from the left side with a powerful kick aimed at Nex's ribs and then follows up with a swift slash with his blades. *Kiryos: Death or submission. That's their choice. *Nex: Its worse then—gah! Nex steps back from the kick and raises his sword a moment too late to stop the slash, leaving a clean cut across his chest. Nex's eyes close into a wince before he shakes it off, sneering slightly. He bled, he wasn't immortal, that's what Kiryos saw as the crimson liquid trickled down. Why was it then he said he "couldn't kill him". Kiryos freezes the blood and turns into red icy needles he picks up and throws at Nex. *Kiryos: Everyone is mortal. Don't think you're an exception. *Nex: Never once said I was... Nex straightens after evaluating the wound, he evades the needles with a quick jump and lands. *Nex: But you'll learn if you're in Sequence... A pant leaves him and Nex enshrouds himself in the blackening aura which breaks out of a blue light and twists around him in an unorthodox fashion. The source of it were the twin shells he wore, now slightly opened. *Nex: Death isn't anything I'm afraid of. He comes forward and swings his blade now cloaked in energy and the crimson edge gleams. The forceful flurry of energy whips outward into a serpentine strike. Kiryos tries to block the strikes, but is easily overpowered. He stumbles backwards and glares at Nex. *Kiryos: So this is the Azure... The power of the Azure... the power his mother often told him of. The Azure that sealed the Black Beast back in the day. And now this man, this criminal, possesses such power... *Kiryos: Interesting... *Nex: Should have been smarter kid. I don't spare people who're from that shithole of a government. Nex takes his sword and readies it to strike once more, again the edge glints, howls for blood. Nex treated everyone from Sequence the same, with hatred. Evident in his eyes, however, he seemed to be looking for something while he held the blade positioned to pierce him through. Kiryos glares at him, defiant and focused. He didn't care if he dies or not. Death will be his salvation from the life he despises, the life of an assassin. *Kiryos: Go ahead. I don't care whether I'll die or not. Nex looks at him for a minute, clearly debating something in his mind. The sword doesn't move and Nex's eyes go off to the side. A bell sounds in the city as a clock strikes the new hour, it was all that could be heard as Nex stayed quiet in thought. All sound breaks to a silence after a moment and then Nex takes Necros and turns away before he begins to go back through the alley. *Nex: You don't get to die yet. Those words which could pierce the soul, were the only remark he makes. Kiryos looks at him somewhat confused. Why did Nex spare him? There must be a reason for this. *Kiryos: I thought you'd show no mercy to Sequence. *Nex: I don't. He replies with deadly certainty; Nex's reasons for sparing this man were unique indeed. *Nex: Figure out why I let you live. His words bounce off an echo between the walls before he leaves sight. Kiryos sighs and turns around. *Kiryos: Strange people live in a strange world. He walks into the shadows and disappears from the sight. Nex continues moving ahead without looking back to see if that man followed him. It'd be a few hours until he arrived to where Myri was, and the journey for him would be a silent one the whole way. *Nex: (Don't make me an idiot for sparing you...) -- December 22 5:45am Torifune, Sequence Academy dorm room *Reiga: Zzzz....zzz...zz... *???: Re...ga... *Reiga: Unh...? But I don't wanna get up...just 5 more-- *???: Wake up, wake up Reiga!! REIGA! Reiga shoots up from underneath a cover and salutes automatically believing it to be his father, not being able to distinguish the voice, it all just sounded like back-round noise at the moment in time. *Reiga: Awake sir, I'm awake! ...I'm--huh...? Reiga rubs his eyes and looks to see a pair of big bright, curious eyes looking at him. A girl with long white hair smiles at him poking her head up from the side of the bed. Her long black and white blouse laid off the side of the bed as jumped up and stared at him happily. *Akari: Yay you're awake! *Reiga: A-Akari?! What the hell are you doing in my room?! How'd you get in?! Reiga looks around for an open window or something of the sort. *Akari: Your door was open...the Marshal wants me to go with you. Akari, Reiga's friend and partner was known to be quite the curious sort. She being an Azure Interface Primefield who was still learning, never having been programmed fully, the intention was done purposefully to see the effects Reiga would have on ones growth. Right now she was still a child. *Reiga: Ungh...the marshal? What'd he say? Akari tilts her head. *Akari: I don't...remember. But um...I just remember that I'm going with Reiga. *Reiga: Don't remember...? Oh right, the fight! Crap...what time is it? *Akari: Five. Four. Five. *Reiga: ...? Oh...5:45...wait 5:45?! The flight is in 15 minutes...! Reiga jumps out of bed, and grabs his white jacket. Akari makes an innocent face like a kitten almost as she chases after him, Reiga hurries out the door of the building and runs off to the air base. 6:05am Torifune Air base, within the ship Reiga walks into the ship quickly and quietly alongside his partner Akari. *Reiga: (Gah, late for my damn flight...) Oddly enough the ship was private for those traveling to Kagusutchi today. As he walked in the small sealed note was given to him which held within the details of his mission. Reiga didn't feel like looking at the mission statement right now, instead he passes the captain of the ship and sits to await departure. Akari was more interested in looking around the ship as curious as a little kid about every little thing her eye would catch. *Reiga: Hey, Akari don't get into trouble... He remarks with a short sigh, hand running through his crimson hair. His eyes open up wide seeing the Brigadier on the ship as well. Reiga debated going to talk to him, or leaving him be. *Akari: Am I doing something wrong Reiga? *Reiga: No, just be careful what you play with in here. Akari tilts her head and looks at all the weaponry with wide eyes as she walks around. Siegfried leaned against a wall. His distaste of flying was clear, but he refused to show it towards anyone else. So he remained in an area by himself not wishing to be bothered. Akari with attention span of a child looks up and sees where Siegfried tucked himself away. As he was about to look at his mission statement, Akari happily greets him. *Akari: Its the Brigadier! He was deployed too? Reiga frowns, he didn't expect Siegfried to enjoy being bothered. *Reiga: Yeah...he was. Siegfried upon hearing voices looked up tilting his head and instantly frowns seeing Reiga and Akari. His loss to Reiga still annoyed him, turning his head he continued to ignore them. *Akari: Huh? He doesn't talk? *Reiga: Well he's not exactly-- *Akari: Brigadier Schtauffen, why aren't you talking? Reiga and I talk all the time. Reiga sighs once more as she asks her question. Siegfried shares that sigh turning his head to look at them. Knowing full well if he didn't respond they wouldn't leave him alone. *Siegfried: ...What the hell do you want? Akari is a bit taken aback by his sharp tone and she frowns into a sulk. *Akari: What'd I do...? *Reiga: Hey, don't need to take a tone with her...she's just curious. We're all on the same side. Reiga became a bit defensive hearing Siegfried snap at Akari. Siegfried makes a frown. *Siegfried: Just because we're on the same side doesn't mean I have to like you or her. *Reiga: But we just met! The heck is there to be upset about? Reiga replies in an annoyed tone, Akari watches the two argue back and forth with a confused frown. The ship makes a bit of a hum as the door claps closed. A massive ring can be seen out the window before it begins to ascend into the air, the ship launching out cutting through the skies—however inside the group barely felt a thing aside a small rumble. *Siegfried: I don't care, just leave me the hell alone. Siegfried felt the small rumble it caused him to feel a bit uneasy, He already hated flying, but even a small amount of movement felt like torture to him. Reiga walks past Akari and goes up the metal steps to his level to look at him directly, Akari follows after him once she realized he moved. *Reiga: Are you still upset about losing to me in the observatory match? Siegfried stares coldly at Reiga with his green eyes, his annoyance very apparent in his body language. *Siegfried: No, I don't care about trivial things such as that, but what I am angry about is being pestered. Reiga rolls his eyes, as he looks away for a moment. He took notice that he had a mission statement as well. *Akari: Why's he lying? He's angry about losing. He's not used to it. *Reiga: Akari don't read into people's feelings...I know you can but it doesn't mean you should. Akari lowers her head like a child who was scolded. *Akari: Oh...sorry... Siegfried remained silent trying to conceal his anger was a fruitless effort with the primefield around. Sighing as heavily as he turned his attention towards the orders he held within his hand. *Siegfried: You both are annoying... Something unique about the Azure Interface Primefields was that they could read into people through seeing the person's energy and aura given off at all times relating it to feelings they've registered in their stored memory. Of course because Akari was incomplete, she oftentimes would do it out of place and read into too much. This was a common case, causing Reiga a headache. *Reiga: ...and you're quick to judge sir...no offense. *Akari: Why are we annoying...? She looks back up with a spark of annoyance. *Akari: Reiga isn't annoying. You're annoying "Brigadier". *Reiga: Its fine Akari, let him do what he wants... He says nothing having his rank thrown around was troublesome to him. Siegfried disliked being called by his rank, but he had learned to somewhat ignore it, but her tone was different from any of the primefields he met in the past. *Siegfried: ...(Interesting a primefield with such a unique personality...Its a very odd to see and yet experience at once.) *Reiga: Whatever...if he wants to be like that, let him. Reiga sits on one of the railings as he waits for the flight to end, debating on whether to look at his mission statement now or later. Siegfried however seemed to desire to know his right now. Siegfried leans back against wall, staring at the letter he held in his hands without so much a second thought, he undid the by channeling a small amount of azure into it. The seal released revealing a white sheet of paper and Siegfried focuses on the orders outlined on the sheet. "Given the situation in Kagusutchi you're to deal with an individual within Liberation Sector Zero who if not dealt with will become a large issue given what they're capable of. Do not kill them, notify me or another higher up if you find or defeat them. Their name is within the seal bellow. Do not reveal to anyone lower then your rank your mission, and speak to the General when you arrive in the city for further debriefing. I've also asked him to talk to you about a future proposition. Regarding Nex...I leave that matter entirely to you." -Marshal Necaros On the bottom of the slip was a golden seal like bar covering the name. Reiga looks at Siegfried from the railing, he could only wonder what his mission statement said. *Reiga: (I don't know if I want to know what the higher ups are asking of me here.) Siegfried glances at the golden seal at the bottom of the letter, without a second thought he focus more azure power into the seal. Siegfried glances over the name, without saying it aloud without showing it, the sheet is placed soundly away. *Akari: Reiga, are you going to look at yours? *Reiga: No, not right now...flight wont last that much longer. I'll look at it when we land. I just hope my mission doesn't involve Nex. Or fighting in general...I didn't even want to be deployed. *Siegfried: Tch... whats that? The "Azure Prodigy" is too scared to fight? Reiga turns his attention to Siegfried with a slight frown. *Reiga: There's a difference between being "Scared" and not wanting to fight for no reason. I'm sick of these wars. But I suppose someone who has been in combat for most of his life wouldn't care about that. *Siegfried: You know nothing of me or what i've seen and done. This war won't end just because everyone is tired of fighting, you have to end it from its source. Fighting doesn't stop just from people getting tired of it. *Reiga: Tch...I just think there's a better solution then killing everybody on both sides endlessly. *Siegfried: What solution is that then...? *Reiga: ...Well...I, look I don't know. But I thought we were protectors of the world, how is causing war on this scale protecting anything? *Akari: Reiga...be careful what you say... *Siegfried: The primefield is right... You'd do well to heed what you say otherwise, the experience might not be so pleasant. Reiga bites his tongue to silence a growl. He then sighs and gets off the railing. *Reiga: I'm not saying anything other than I wish I knew more about why we have to have these wars. I don't like fighting, and yet I can't avoid it. I didn't even want to fight you, I don't even like being the "Azure Prodigy". The ship comes to a slow as a small shake can be felt losing altitude at a steady pace. Siegfried shrugs unconcerned with Reiga's feelings, although he wouldn't admit it he felt exactly the same way about being left in the dark. *Siegfried: Sometimes you gotta just follow orders... Regardless of whether you like them or not... The ship makes a long loud groan as it lands to the docking station. Akari seemed excited to see the scene from the window. *Siegfried: I've had my fair share of orders I didn't want to do. But in the end I followed them, if I didn't then it would just cause even more problems. Say you've been ordered to kill someone and you just couldn't do it, but even if you don't kill them they're just going to end up dead... If not by you then someone else will do it. The weight of his words sits with Reiga for a moment. He could understand some of his reply, and see the reasoning, and yet something about it all still felt wrong to him. It was a feeling that he shoved to the back of his mind half the time. *Akari: Reiga! We're here finally! Akari's voice snaps him back to out of his thoughts. *Reiga: ...? Oh... He looks back at Siegfried with a troubled expression. *Reiga: I guess I see your point...but I wont ever agree with something that's "wrong". And in my opinion I think we take power a bit too far, when we don't need to. He shrugs at Reiga shifting his body and looking outside. *Siegfried: You don't have to agree with anything...but you still have to follow orders regardless, questioning our superiors just leads to other problems... So try not to think too much about it, "Mr. Azure Prodigy"... Reiga makes a small frown before the doors pop open on the side of the ship and a bridge connects to the ground bellow. *Akari: Lets go, lets go! Akari tugs on Reiga's white collar a bit before she hurries off excitedly down the bridge, eager to see the city. *Reiga: Yeah well—Huh? Hey, Akari!! Dangit... Reiga quickly follows after her, not even getting a chance to finish his reply to Siegfried. Siegfried watches as the duo rushes off the ship, sighing he turned towards exit doors following in behind them. *Siegfried: ... This is such an excellent way to start a mission... surrounded by a couple of idiots... Reiga and Akari are soon melded into the crowd, Siegfried didn't want to follow them into that, he didn't like crowds or people in general. Nex wouldn't be in a crowd anyway, nor would the General the Marshal mentioned on his mission statement. -- 6:47am Kagusutchi Upper levels, Area 0 Myri enters into the lavish house from the artificially flowered garden outside and looks around. She walks over to the marble table as she lets her sapphire hair down after taking off her uniform for the day she'd borrowed for the observatory match. *Myri: Lazi, Lazi I'm home! Huh? Myri's call for him comes to a halt as she sees a note on the table, informing her that "Lazi" was over at Torifune still and he'd be back later tomorrow. Caring to her as always, Lazarith had left a batch of frosted Christmas cookies on the table, normally he didn't cook, but they smelled delicious. Myri smiles and takes one before biting into it, she was a bit sad that she wouldn't' be able to tell Lazarith about her choice yet, but she could understand why he was gone. Lazarith was a strong, respected member of Sequence, known as their Angel of Salvation, and for Myri he was like family. The peaceful air is soon lost as a body hits the surface of a thick glass window producing a loud thump. Myri quickly looks over to it with a startled gasp and eyes wide as quarters seeing the body slide down. A man wearing a long black jacket, tosses another away as he breaks down the door in matter of seconds. Myri can't come up with words as the man steps into the house, those evil red eyes, that nightmare black jacket, that demonic blade slung to his side...he speaks to her. *Nex: ...So you're Myri Kukiyona huh. *Myri: !! N-n-n-ne—NEX!! Myri's voice flows out in a loud scream and Nex scowls. *Nex: Dammit, would you calm down? *Myri: W-what do you want?! Did you come to kill me...?! *Nex: Idiot...I'm not here to kill you, if I wanted to do that I would have done it already. *Myri: Then what do you want?! *Nex: I'm here to make sure you don't go into Sequence. He steps forward and Myri backs away from him stumbling back and hitting a table. Nex looks toward her with a piercing, narrowed stare. *Nex: You're gonna help me destroy them... with the power they desire from your soul. *Myri: W-what...?! ---- "Soul Devotion":The road ahead is one of dark desire:Destruction and sin you've tread:Repeating Spiral of emotion, when does darkness release your soul:You've been damned, how do you still survive:The pressure continues to rise, its too late, there is no way around it:you have seen it all once too many times:in the end will you give up the fight, despair inescapable:Losing hope, you live in the world of their lies and you can't wake up:Where does your darkness and light intertwine in the blue light:Are you dead inside:Where is the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in the blue light of your soul somehow survives :You struggle in despair, nightmare of lies, you must help them realize :Its a rule, what you live by and die for :Its wild a taste of freedom you can't deny :even if you know the price for power was certain :Was your damnation justified :There is so much you have to live for :never change who you are :there is no one that can hold you :your blue light untouchable :Edge of your truth and their lies :you must remember :You don't want to know what you are :Don't run yourself into hatred :Around you is the answer to success :Where does their devotion lye :How does their hope survive :You can't walk away from destiny :You will never give in :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in your blue light :Hope keeps your soul true :They are the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in that blue light is still alive ---- (Myri) What's going on...I can't understand this. I don't want to go with him! Why is this, this demon of a man telling me to leave my home? Where's the NOS's forces when you need them...or even LSZ! (Nex) Don't bring LSZ into this dammit. (Legna) I suggest you two stop bickering and get going. There is an NOS member who most certainly is going to try and stop you, and the LSZ has heard of this as well. (Myri) Yes, someone please stop him... (Nex) Shut up...I'm tryin to help you, and you want both of those damned agencies breathing down our neck? Tch...pain enough as is without you added to it. Next time in Control Sequence: Catch 22, Agencies at War Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence Transcript Category:Transcript Category:TheKeyofTwilight Category:StyleMazter